


Delays and Drinks

by PaladinInPink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Airports, Delayed Flights and Sexy Gods, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki/OFC - Freeform, airport bars are where great ideas are made, flying sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinInPink/pseuds/PaladinInPink
Summary: Loki and Lydia meet at the airport bar when their flight is delayed.Who says flying can't be fun?





	Delays and Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Mature tag to be safe but probably more Teen.

I hate airports.  
I hate airplanes.  
Movies have given me unrealistic standards for travel. If I could cross my arms and blink myself to my destination, a la ‘I Dream of Jeannie’, I would. Just how fictional is travel by bubble like Glinda? Why can’t I just beam myself to Seattle?  
This. Is. Bullshit.  
My flight had been delayed for the second time today. An afternoon flight nearly turned into a red-eye.  
Why? The coffee pot is broken. Really, that’s it.  
I just want to get to Seattle to be in my sister’s wedding. Okay, I don’t want to go, but I’ve been voluntold to.  
Maybe this would be my excuse to skip.  
“Sorry, can’t make it. The plane runs on coffee.  
Fuck.  
No, I’ll be there.  
It’s not my sister’s fault she’s marrying a millionaire. It’s not a competition, but if it was I’d be in 3rd, and there’s only 2 of us.  
In this godforsaken place I had found one good thing, a bar with a decent beer selection. Faster than I would have imagined, I downed a pint of honey kolsch. In my defense, I'd been getting the run around for the past 5 hours. I deserved it. I ordered a cream ale and checked my phone to make sure my flight hadn’t been delayed again.  
It had.  
Fuck. Ing. Hell.  
I groaned out loud. From behind me I heard “You too huh?”  
I turned around to commiserate with a fellow long suffering passenger when I saw him. Had I been drunk I would have sobered up on sight. Sex on legs. Long, long legs. Shit! I could feel my cheeks go pink. He held up his ticket and asked “Flight 705?”  
I nodded “Yeah, it’s been delayed for a third time.”  
He sat next to be and waved to the bartender, “so when do we board?”  
“Umm” I looked at my phone “in an hour”.  
“Only 5 hours later than planned”, he looked to the bartender “Imperial stout, thanks”.  
“Imperial stout?”  
He looked back at me, “Long day.”  
In a lull I pointed to the book peeking out of his bag “Neil Gaiman. He’s one of my favourite authors”. He nodded “Mine as well”.  
“I’m Lydia” I held my hand out for him to shake.  
“Loki”  
“Trickster god huh. No wonder the plane is getting delayed”  
“I promise you, I had nothing to do with it”  
His beer arrived, I stole a glance down his elegant frame “I don’t know if I should, but I believe you”.  
For the next hour we had a couple more beers and talked. Nothing special, nothing deep, just talking. It felt nice to wind down after hours of being pulled all over the airport.  
He glanced at his watch, giving me the chance to notice his immaculately rolled up sleeve. God bless ‘Queer Eye’ for teaching more men how to dress. Though I doubt that Prep-School here didn't need it. He was practically dripping with class. But he wasn’t pompous. Or maybe he was and he was just tired of the run around we had both gotten.  
“It’s about that time”  
I checked my phone “And no more delays. We might make it out of here yet”  
He made a move to pay the check but I was able to stop him “Slow down, Your Highness, allow me”  
He laughed “As much as I am loving that pet name, it’s my treat”  
I yielded “At least let me get the tip”  
“Just the tip” he said with a wink.  
I laughed with a snort. Ah shit. I was at the ‘snort when I laugh’ point in my drinking, “That was forward” I said while finishing off my most recent pint. He settled the bill and I pulled out a tip for the bartender.  
He stood from his stool and offered me his arm “Ready, Madam?”  
“Are you for real?”  
“What?”  
“Well between the name, the bill, the accent, the sleeves…”  
“What about my sleeves?”  
“Well they’re rolled up perfectly.”  
“Lovely of you to notice”  
I rolled my eyes “Good god”  
“Just Loki will do”

We made our way to the gate. Once on the plane I found my seat. Loki plopped down in the set next to mine, I looked at him dumbfounded “You’re joking”. He held up his ticket confirming his seat.  
I raised my eyebrows, “The next three hours just got very interesting”. It was my turn to be forward. I unfolded my blanket, covering myself and just enough of his thigh that I could run my hand from his knee to his crotch, brushing my hand against his bulge. I heard a small gasp escape his lips. I moved to grab his copy of ‘Good Omens’ from his bag. He sat up straight, pulling the blanket over his waist “Well, he cleared his throat “that was forward”. 

Take off was uneventful. I don’t care how many flights I had been on, take offs still scare me. Once we leveled out I ordered myself a coffee from the cart, Loki ordered the same.  
I sipped my coffee “Flying still makes me nervous”. He nodded “Perhaps I can take your mind off it?”. Like something from a cheesy movie, he brushed a strand of hair from my face. He leaned in for a kiss, but at the last moment he turned and whispered in my ear “I hate how public planes are”. He had distracted me well enough that suddenly his right hand appeared on my thigh. With his other hand he took his copy of ‘Good Omens’ from the pouch in front of me, his right never moving from my knee. It was possessive and somehow really hot. He was just touching me. Nothing overtly sexual, just touching. If we had access to a private spot I’d have let him take me right there.  
The rest of the flight was spent in silence. We read together, while he caressed my knee. Sometimes playing with it, dragging his fingers around and fiddling with the fabric of my pants.  
We landed hours later. Making our way off the plane, and to the baggage claim. He stopped suddenly, cradled my head in his hands and kissed me like a lover long separated from his love. When he broke it off I remembered that I needed to breath.  
“Wow” I sighed.  
He smirked and leaned in to whisper in my ear again “It’s too bad I never got to fuck you”.

Did I hear that right? I blinked at him a few times before taking his hand and quickly leading him away to the nearest family bathroom. I pulled him inside and pushed him against the wall. I kissed him like it was my last. When I broke away I looked into his endless eyes and said “That was forward”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
